


A Child In Our Midst

by Ali_Vega



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding Time, Gen, everyone handles children differently, oc has no name yet, oc name has been chosen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_Vega/pseuds/Ali_Vega
Summary: Misadventures of having a child running around the mansion. In no particular order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only Black Hat for the first chapter, everyone else will make appearances.

He should have known better. After the fight ended he had taken his fair share of hits. He sat in the lab as he impatiently waited for Flug to locate the first aid kit. He normally didn’t need it, but the larger wounds take a little bit longer to heal than the smaller ones that seem to disappear in seconds.

Black hat looked to the little figure who suddenly showed up at the door just peeking in from around the edge of the door frame. Her nostrils flared slightly and he knew she followed the scent of blood…his blood. The little experiment had a taste for blood, she didn’t exactly need it, but she still seized every opportunity (like a child craving a candy) to the point Flug started banking blood of any heroes they have captive (and even some of his own to keep from running out).

She knew better than to go after Black Hat after finding it was his own blood she caught scent of. Whereas Black Hat knew better, but he motioned for her to come closer. The little one was hesitant but made her way across the lab to where he was seated and just stood there facing him, silent.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

The girl blinked and then looked down like she was in trouble. After some silence, she looked up again and Black Hat saw her pupils had changed to thin slits. She was craving. The self-control she was exhibiting for her age was impressive. Black Hat sighed, and extended his arms to her,

“Come here.”

She stepped close enough for him to pull her up until she was seated on his lap. While he never liked the position, he was stuck in when she was created, Flug assured him it wouldn’t last long and he would just have to bear it for a few months at the most. That didn’t stop him from cringing for the first three weeks every time the thing tried to hug him, which was all the time.

She kicked that habit about a week ago, but it lasted just long enough for Black Hat to get used to the contact. He had no idea where in the lab Flug was keeping the blood supply, which left one option he didn’t like. He looked at the girl to find her staring at one of the wounds that hadn’t stopped bleeding yet.

Unlike a human, Black Hat’s blood was an oily black, something she wasn’t quite familiar with. He decided to bring back the method they used when introducing her to blood that was already taken out of a body, after swiping a finger across the wound he held it in front of her.

“Just one try.”

The girl looked at the blood coating the tip of his finger like she was studying it. Still unsure, her little hands held on to Black Hat’s wrist and took a deep breath before promptly putting his finger in her mouth. Her eyes widened the moment she tasted the blood and when Black Hat pulled his hand back, she was shaking. He grinned when he could see her normally hidden fangs come out. When she looked up at him he chuckled,

“Go on.”

That was all she needed to quickly push herself up and let her fangs sink into his neck. He had to admit the feeling of his blood being pulled out through the two small puncture holes was a strange sensation, but not painful. It gave him a feeling like he had been drugged and could just fall asleep right there.

Black Hat let it continue for a few moments but eventually had to pry the girl off. She whined in protest as her pupils returned to normal and her fangs retracted. A small drop ran from the corner of her mouth to her chin. Black Hat wiped it away taking interest in how eager she became for more after that first taste.

“Enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

“Uh..Sir?”

Both heads turned to see Flug had returned after locating the First Aid kit. The girl decided to make this her cue to leave as she hopped down from her spot on Black Hat’s lap and almost skipped out of the lab.

Flug watched her leave before turning back to his boss. “Did I…interrupt something?”

Black hat just sent him a glare, “One word to anyone and there will be nowhere you can hide, understood?” He had an image to maintain, after all.

Flug flinched back a bit from the glare, “Y-yes, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! A small Christmas chapter for the holidays. Black Hat might seem a little OOC at the end but the kid seems to have that effect on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Roxanna+Rose for name suggestions, I have chosen to name my OC Pandora.

Feliz Navidad

It was that time of year again. Everything was covered in lights and the ground and skies where a constant blinding white. Black Hat hated it, winter had to be the worst of the seasons...he like Autumn so much better. But the one thing that annoys him the most is that Christmas was fast approaching. The other residents of the manor thought it was great whereas he could honestly live without it. He sat in his office staring out the window...it was cloudy out meaning it was going to snow again. He did chuckle when he saw a car slide a tiny bit on the black ice that covered the road, oh how great it would have been to actually see it crash. No such luck this time.

He turned around when he heard a small knock at the door and it opened a little for a tiny head to peek inside. Black Hat rolled his eyes.

"What is it, Pandora? I'm busy." A lie but she might buy it and make her reason for visiting the office short.

The child walked in and nearly trotted over to the desk and held up a folded paper with a smile. He noted the remnants of paint on her fingers and could only hope he won't later find a table (or room) covered in the stuff. He took the paper without a word and looked at the smudgy tree painted on the front. Wait, this is a card. He looked at Pandora again and she just stood silently waiting for him to open it, the smile never leaving her face.

Holding in a groan he opened and read the words "Mury Crismas" written inside. This child did not know how to spell to save her life. That will need to be worked on for sure. Underneath the writing was another rather smudged picture and it didn't take much to guess it was supposed to be a picture of him. It looked way too happy. He looked the card over a few times for anything else and when it appeared that was it he put it down and let out a sigh.

Pandora still stood there in front of the desk and there was silence for a few moments before he spoke up, 

"Yes...well...thank you. Now get out so I can continue working, a business doesn't run itself."

Pandora nodded and happily ran out, closing the door behind her. 

Black Hat stared at the door for a few minutes and then looked back down at the handmade card. He'll never understand why the six-year-old seems so drawn to him when any other child would run away whether they knew who he was or not. Something he took great pleasure in. He thought to himself for a few moments, Pandora had obviously done the best job she could to make the little card and with a final thought, Black Hat disappeared into a black mist and left the mansion for a few hours to run a few "errands."

Christmas came a few days later. Pandora and 5.0.5. were the first one's up bright and early and ran over the tree in the foyer first thing. There were actually presents under the tree, amazingly enough. Pandora tried to dive in right away but two big fuzzy blue arms held her back. They should wait for everyone else. With that, 5.0.5. brought Pandora to the kitchen and got started on making some breakfast. A loud squeal from the foyer signaled Demencia was awake only a minute and a half later. 

Moments later, Black Hat entered and after getting a cup of coffee, sat down at the table as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Demencia smiled and waved over at him,

"Merry Christmas!"

Black Hat only grunted and opened the morning paper to read the obituary first. Not paying much attention to anyone else.

Flug ended up having breakfast in his lab and then met everyone else in the foyer for presents. Black Hat didn't show much interest in any of the little event and any interest in the one or two presents that seemed to be for him was minimal at best. Later, he retreated back to his office to just wait out the rest of this sickening Holiday. Soon enough, Pandora was at his door again, without lifting his head from some forms, his eye moved up to look at her. This time, rather than stopping in front of the desk she walked around it to stand next to his chair.

"What now?" He turned the chair to face her properly and Pandora then held out a candy cane with a little ribbon tied to it that had a little gold bell in the middle of the bow. Apparently, another gift, and he took it before pulling the child up onto his lap. Pandora tilted her head back to look up at him as he pulled open a desk drawer and pulled out a little black box that was tied with a red ribbon. Pandora's eyes went wide as it was placed in front of her and she looked up at Black Hat and he just nodded.

"Go on, open it."

Pandora smiled and pulled off the ribbon and looked into the box after pulling the lid off. She looked surprised at what she saw and pulled out a little stuffed doll. It greatly resembled the picture of Black Hat that she had drawn in the Christmas card a few days earlier. Pandora looked at it for a few seconds before hugging it and then turning around to hug the real thing. 

Slowly and awkwardly, Black Hat very _very_ briefly returned the hug before sending Pandora on her way. The girl giggled, and tightly held onto her new favorite toy as she skipped out of the office.

Black Hat allowed himself to smile as she left. He hated the holiday and everything it stood for, he hated the fact that Pandora could turn him into a soft mess, but maybe today wasn't all that bad.

Suddenly there was the sound of something shattering and Demencia's shrill laughter.

Scratch that, today was going to be another mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet afternoon, a box of paint, a big blue bear and a six year old. What could go wrong?

**Paint**

Pandora happily carried a box into the foyer, where 5.0.5. was waiting with a pile of paper. Pandora set the box down on the coffee table and took a seat next to 5.0.5. who opened the box to reveal it to be filled with several different kinds of paint.

 

Pandora smiled as she sat down and was given a piece of paper. She immediately pulled jars of finger-paint out of the box. This was going to be messy. No big deal, it can be cleaned up, it was all water based for a reason.

 

5.0.5. loves playing with Pandora when she’s not being Black Hat’s second shadow. The child was similar to him in a few ways, pretty innocent, loves hugs, and communicates through body language and random sounds. Pandora loved playing with 5.0.5. for the same reasons and he was always available if everyone else was busy.

 

The activity was quiet with a few giggles from either one of the pair as they showed off their finished pictures to each other. The pile of papers quickly disappeared, turning into a mess of colorful blobs and stick figures all over the table.

 

5.0.5. smiled as he finished his final piece of artwork when a tiny hand suddenly pressed against his nose.

 

“Baw?” He looked down as Pandora removed her hand, leaving behind a little pink handprint.

 

The girl giggled only pausing in her delight when she received a large green paw print on her cheek. She responded my leaving a few more multicolored handprints on 5.0.5. only to receive a few more paw prints all over herself as well.

 

It didn’t take long before the two chased each other and rolled around in an all out paint war, paint getting everywhere. They laughed as they fought to see who would get covered in the most paint.

 

“WHAT RE YOU TWO DOING!?”

 

Everything froze as they looked up and 5.0.5. squeaked when they saw Black Hat, not looking too happy. He stared in disbelief at the room that looked like a rainbow exploded in it, then glared down at the just as equally covered pair in the middle of it all.

 

“You are going to clean this mess this instant!”

 

The frightened 5.0.5. Immediately ran off to grab the cleaning supplies, leaving little Pandora sitting there by herself. She and Black hat stared at each other for a moment before she smiled and held up her paint covered hands.

 

Black Hat simply raised an eyebrow, having no idea what that was supposed to mean, “Just…help 5.0.5. clean up.” With that, he turned and walked out.

 

Black Hat was quickly learning how chaotic a child can make a person’s life in the simplest of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this one for weeks XD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter I decided to write that shows a little bit more of Pandora's vampiric habits and how little control she actually has over them at her age. (Black hat loves this about her.)

**Blood**

Pandora was helping clean up after a hero attack on the manor. It had been a little scary but had been taken care of quickly and the hero was now a prisoner, Flug was glad to get a test subject for some projects he had planned.

 

Pandora was given the simple task of picking up broken items. She was picking up some fallen items in the lab and looked up at a sound grabbing her attention. It came from the hero who was sitting in a cage, he smiled and tried to convince her to come closer. She blinked before walking over and standing in front of the cage. The hero smiled again,

 

“Hey there, Sweetie. What’s your name?” When he was met with silence he just decided to continue, “Okay…how about you do me a favor?”

 

In response Pandora just pointed back to the mess she had been cleaning up.

 

The hero nodded, “I know, you have to clean up. A very good little helper, but tell you what, you help me out and maybe I’ll give you a little treat.”

 

He found it odd there was a little child here. There was no way a child as innocent and trusting as this one belonged here. Once he was able to get out he was going to have to get her out of this place as well.

 

“Do you know where the keys are?”

 

Pandora nodded and pointed at their location. The hero looked over to the desk she has been pointing at and then back at her.

 

“Can you go get them?”

 

Pandora only shook her head, she wasn’t allowed to go digging and any drawers or cabinets in the lab. She didn’t dare break the rules.

 

He sighs, trying not to start yelling and possibly scare off the kid, “It’s okay, I just want to see, you can put them right back an no one will know.”

 

Pandora thought for a moment and it seemed to make sense to her. She ran over to the desk and took the keys out of the drawer they were located and walked back over and held them up to be in clear view. Then was about to go put them back when the hero stopped her.

 

“Hold on, I…didn’t get a good look, can I have a closer look?” He held out his hand through the bars of the cage.

 

Pandora looked at him and noticed a scratch on his arm he had gotten in the previous fight. She stared at it and walked closer but dropped the keys on the floor as she did.

 

“Oh, come on. You dropped them.” He tried to see if he could reach the keys and paused when Pandora grabbed a hold of his arm.

 

He looked at the girl in confusion, “What are you-”

 

He was cut of a cried out when she suddenly dug her teeth into his arm, it took him only a second to realize she was drinking his blood and some blood leaked out from between her mouth and his arm to drip onto the floor.  
  
”What the hell!? Get off!” He growled then lifted his head at the sound of someone laughing.

 

Black Hat casually walked into the lab and stopped in front of the cage, “It seems I may have to tell Flug he lost his test subject.”

 

The hero glared at him as he tried to pry Pandora off his arm, she refused to budge. “Bastard! Get her off of me.”

 

Black Hat only laughed again, “Oh, that won’t be happening. You see, it’s been a while since her last treat and our supply had unexpectedly run out, I think I can let her indulge today. After all, she’s been so well behaved, I think she’s earned it. Don’t forget to finish pick up when you’re done, Pandora.”

 

With that, Black Hat walked out with a grin, the hero shouting and cursing at him as the door closed. He then walked off to tell Flug the fate of his new test subject and plan what to do with the body after Pandora has had her fill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thunder**

 

It was storming outside as tiny feet silently padded down the hall. She was supposed to be asleep but who can sleep with this kind of weather? Pandora jumped when lightning flashed, momentary lighting the hall through the windows followed soon after by a loud boom. She only quickened her pace to her destination.

 

It was late and Black Hat and Demencia had retired for the night a while ago, but she knew Flug was probably still awake (other than 5.0.5. due to the storm) with his tendency to pull all-nighters. How else will he meet the deadlines? Pandora was able to easily navigate in the dark to find the lab. She was delighted to see the light leaking out from underneath the door.

 

Another flash and boom made her push the door open a little faster than was necessary. Flug took notice to the door opening and looked up from his current project to see the child running in and pausing when he looked at her.  


“Pandora? Why are you up?”

 

Pandora shuffled a bit, not saying a word. But the answer came when thunder sounded again, seeming to echo louder in the lab and she jumped.

 

“Are you afraid of the storm?” Flug sighed a bit and held out his arms, “Come on.”

 

Pandora smiled before running over and practically jumping onto his lap. He smiled and pat her head,

 

“We need to think about teaching you how to speak. You know you can’t stay in here all night, right?”

 

Her response was just to wrap her little arms around him as tight as she could. She whined and hid her face in his chest when there was yet another loud crash of thunder. It was going to be a long night.

 

Personally Flug kind of liked this weather, not only did the noise help keep him up but electrical storms gave him a sort of fascination. He can’t really think about that now with the trembling form currently seated on his lap.

 

“Okay, calm down. You can stay for a little while but then you have to go back to bed.”

 

She nodded but held on a little tighter. Flug returned to working on his project, the task now made just a little bit more difficult with a child clinging to him. She would jump or flinch every time the sound of thunder sounded. Flug would pause what he was doing to either pat her head or rub her back.

 

Eventually, the storm subsided and Flug looked down to find Pandora was fast asleep. He sighed, picking her up, and walking over to the corner of the lab where 5.0.5. had decided to spend the night, sleeping in a big blue ball. The bear let out a big yawn and sat up rubbing hi eyes when he was woken up by a gentle shake.

 

“Hey, Fives. Sorry to wake you but do you think you can bring Pandora back to her room to sleep?”

 

5.0.5. nodded and took Pandora, whose first reaction was to nuzzle into his fur as soon as she was in his arms.

 

Flug smiled as Pandora was taken back to her room, now knowing what to expect the next time a storm rolls around.


	6. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an early (and currently only) picture I had drawn of Pandora.

Yes, those are little lights in her shoes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children don't like being yelled at.

Sensitive

Flug was on his way to his lab after grabbing a cup of coffee, ready for a long night, when he suddenly saw Pandora run to him from down the hall and immediately run behind him, gripping onto his lab coat.

“Pandora? What’s wrong?’ He noted the very frightened expression on the child’s face.

That was soon answered with Black hat bellowing her name from down the hall and storming their way. Flug felt his color drain as he wondered what exactly happened to cause this.

“Oh no…”

As Black Hat reached them Pandora moved closer to Flug, hiding even more behind him. Flug decided to try to find out what happened.

“Uh, Sir..”

“Pandora, get over here now!” Black Hat didn’t even listen to Flug or give him time to ask.

The girl just shook her head and pulled on the lab coat, trying to hide completely from view. She was shaking and tears were starting to form in her eyes. 

“Sir...” Flug tried again “I…I don’t think you should be yelling at her. What…whatever she did, it couldn’t have been that serious.”

Black Hat turned his attention to Flug, his angry expression making the scientist gulp.

“Oh, of course it’s not serious; she only broke something very expensive and irreplaceable!”

Okay, he has hundreds of things on display around the mansion, all of them expensive and possibly irreplaceable….Flug wasn’t kidding when he suggested some glass cases with now having a child running around. This…was kind of inevitable, and he was sure it was an accident.

“Well, she’s only a child. I-I’m sure it was an accident, yelling won’t solve things. It will only scare her and she’ll more than likely try to avid you in the future. I uh...know you take pride in scaring others but…in Pandora’s case…that’s not a good thing.”

Flug turned to pick up the child who in turn clung to him tightly, wrapping her little arms around his neck, and trying to hide her face from view. She shook knowing Black Hat’s attention was still on her.

Yes, she was scared at the moment. And he should care about this, why? He doesn’t care if Pandora stays away from him, things are easier without a child tailing you everywhere. At least…he shouldn’t care. After a few moments of silence he lets out a final growl before forcing himself to calm down and keep his voice steady.

“Pandora.”

Her shoulders hitched up a bit as she flinched at the sound of her name but she didn’t hear any anger in his voice and dared to turn and look at him. Seeing her face so wet from tears would probably be heart breaking to anyone else but it didn’t seem to bother Black Hat in the slightest.

“You….need to be more careful and…not run in the halls.” He hates this, but he still keeps his voice level, “Understand?”

Pandora only nods and Flug speaks up, “see, that’s not so hard. Pandora, I know what happened was an accident but why don’t you tell Black Hat you’re sorry?”

No, nonono….this is where he draws the line as the child reaches over to him. Black Hat cringes internally as he takes Pandora into his own arms and she proceeds to hug him, nuzzling her tear soaked face into his shoulder.

Once that was done he puts her down and Flug decides to taker her back to the lab for a bit. Black Hat returned to his office and flopped into his chair behind his desk. This child was slowly destroying him and he isn’t sure how he feels about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how much I actually like this chapter, it was written out of the need of something to do.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three ways of having fun in one day and an unplanned surprise for little Pandora.

“Pandora? Where are you?”

Flug had been looking high and low for the six year old, sometimes she was almost as hard to find as Demencia. He wondered if she was pick up some bad habits and considered limiting their interactions. Pandora thought Demencia was a lot of fun but that’s not always a good thing.

He passed a window for a moment abut then ran back to it when he thought he saw something going on outside. He face palmed when he saw Demencia and Pandora…playing the mud. It had just rained the night before. Whose idea was it to go splashing in the aftermath? 

He made his way outside only to take a mud ball to the face. All activity stopped as he wiped the mud from his goggles. Demencia smiled with another ball ready in her hand.

“Hey, Flug! Did you come to join us?” She flung the ball and he luckily ducked in time to avoid it.

“No, I was looking for Pandora. Why are you two playing in the mud?”

Demencia laughed, “Because it’s fun, obviously. Pandora wanted to play, so I decided we would have more fun outside. Just look at how much fun she’s having.”

Pandora was currently jumping around in a puddle, covered head to toe in mud. Flug walked over, took her by the hand and started to lead her back inside.

“Well, I think that’s enough for one day. Come on Pandora, You need a bath.”

At the word “bath” Pandora blinked, then her face lit up and she ran forward, leading Flug to the bathroom instead of the other way around. Bath time was actually one of her favorite activities…especially it if meant she could play with bubbles.

\--

Pandora happily splashed around in the water, sending bubbles in all directions. She giggled when water was poured over her head. It took a couple of tries to get all the mud out of her hair, but now she was finally clean.

Pandora blew at some bubbles and Flug smiled as she giggled, “Okay, I’m going to go get a tow-”

He was cut off when he slipped on a bar of soap and fell into the tub, sending water and bubbles flying everywhere.

Pandora laughed and started splashing at him. Just getting him even more soaked than he already was. He tried to shield himself from the water.

“Pandora, stop it. Bath time is over now!” At this point his bag was wet enough that it just ended up falling apart, it took water splashing his bare face to notice and he froze.

Pandora stopped splashing and stared for a moment, she had never seen Flug’s face before. She tilted her head a moment and moved as close as she could, getting a good look, as if it never occurred to her he had an actual face under the bag.

Flug’s heard was pounding a mile a minute without the security of his paper bag and he ad no idea what Pandora was thinking as she stared at him. He almost flinched when she reached out and poked his nose.

After that, Pandora only smiled and hugged him quickly and suddenly enough that Flug almost fell backwards. It took a few seconds before he relaxed and just hugged her back and smiled.

“So, how about we get that towel now?”

Pandora smiled after she was dry and in some clean clothes. After changing into some dry clothes himself, Flug was grabbing a new bag. He was only holding it for a second before Pandora ran over and snatched it and ran off giggling.

“Pandora! Come back here, I need that!” 

And that’s how Flug was roped into an afternoon of keep away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually kinda rushed this thing about halfway through...so I'm not sure about how it ended. Also, after thinking I want to write a story with an actual plot that will begin with where Pandora actually came from, what do you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora seems to have caught a little bug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not specified but it's probably the flu.

Pandora whined as she tried to sit up. Flug sighed,

“Sorry, Pandora. You have a fever and you’re staying in bed.”

In response, she held up her Black Hat plush. Flug had to smile, of course she wants to see Black Hat.

“I’ll ask if he can spare a minute.” _But I wouldn’t hold my breath._ “But you need to promise me you’ll stay in bed.”

Pandora smiled at the promise and settled herself down under the covers. She yawned and was asleep within seconds. She later woke up to a nig blue paw feeling her forehead. She blinked away the blurriness to see 5.0.5. and tiredly smiled up at him. 5.0.5. smiled back and held up a spoon.

Pandora took one sniff of what was in it and kept her mouth shut tight. 5.0.5. frowned a bit and prodded Pandora’s mouth with the spoon, trying to coax it open. When it didn’t work, he got an idea and left the room to come back with a glass of juice. Pandora gladly drank that down and 5.0.5. gave her a pat on the head before leaving.

Pandora’s fever only got worse later on. Demencia went down to the lab.

“Fluuuuuug! Do you have a band aid?”

Flug looked dup from the current project he was currently soldering together.

“For what?”

Demencia whined, “Pandora bit me.”

Flug pulled open a drawer to retrieve a band aid, “She bit you?”

Demencia nodded, “Yeah, I wanted to see how she was feeling and she bit me.”

Flug thought for a moment before giving Demencia the band aid, 

“It’s probably just the fever. I’ll give her something to bring it down in a few minutes.”

On his way to Pandora with an ice pack, Flug ran into black hat who stopped him before he could walk by.

“Flug! Why aren’t you working?”

Flug explained, “Oh, uh, well, Pandora is sick. I was just going to check on her and try to bring her fever down and-”

“Give me that.” Black hat held out his hand.

Hesitantly, Flug handed over the ice pack, “Are you going to-”

“Get back to work.”

“Y-yes sir.”

As Flug went back to the lab, Black Hat made his way to Pandora’s room. She seemed to be asleep when he entered, but her eyes slowly blinked open when he approached her bed. She smiled and reached out to him.

He rolled his eyes, “No, you are staying in bed.”

Pandora whined, and when Black hat reached to place the ice pack on her forehead, she took the opportunity to grab a hold of his arm.

“Pandora, let go, you are staying in bed and that is final.”

The child just held on tighter and Black Hat had to fight to hold in a growl of frustration.

“Grrrr…Alright, fine.” He sat on the bed beside Pandora, who just smiled, nuzzling into the arm she didn’t seem to be letting go of anytime soon.

Black Hat figured he’d have to wait for Pandora to fall asleep again before he’d be able to pry the girl off of his arm. Unfortunately, it didn’t look like Pandora was going to let him go anywhere as she decided she’d be more comfortable sitting on his lap.

Black Hat groaned inwardly as that was the point Pandora yawned and sort of just flopped against him.

Well, this was just great.

It had been about an hour since Flug had been sent back to the lab when Demencia unexpectedly burst in, giggling madly and giving the scientist a near heart attack.

“Flug, Flug! You need to see this!” Was the only warning he got before he was grabbed by the wrist.

“Demencia, wha-” was all he could get out before he was yanked out of the lab and down the hall.

“Just look!” She shoved Flug in front of the door to Pandora’s room.

Flug rolled his eyes and opened the door to look inside and stopped when he saw Pandora and Black Hat, both fast asleep.

Demencia was positively giddy and barely able to contain excited giggles, “Isn’t that adorable?”

Flug sighed, it really was, “Sure, Dem. Let’s just leave them be. If the Boss finds out we saw him like this we’ll be missing limbs tomorrow.”

“Not before I get a picture!” Demencia pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture before Flug could stop her and then took off down the hall.

Flug took one lat look at the scene and smiled before closing the door.

Black Hat opened his eye and looked to the door and then the sleeping child currently lying against him. Making a mental note to destroy Demencia’s phone, he slightly shifted position before falling asleep himself.


End file.
